Link's Awakening
by Koume
Summary: This is Link's PoV just as he wakes up from being knocked out for 7 years. set in Ocarina of Time.
1. Link's Awakening

My head hurt and I felt dizzy. I reached out for something I could hold onto to steady myself and felt a slender hand take my own, which I could hardly recognise as my own, for it was now much heavier. After lying on my back for a while longer, I began to open my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright white light that seemed, not only to be shone into my eyes, but to be shone everywhere. I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything for a while, but I kept my eyes open anyway. I could vaguely make out the silhouette of someone, most probably the person holding my hand. It looked like a female, but I didn't know.  
  
"W. where.?" I tried to speak, but managed to utter one weak word.  
  
"You're in the Temple of Light," a gentle voice replied, confirming my beliefs that they were female.  
  
"Thank." I tried to speak again, but I felt too tired.  
  
"Do you know who you are?" the female asked gently.  
  
I strained my memory. I couldn't remember much. just pulling a sword from an altar and then being knocked out.  
  
I tried to shake my head, "No."  
  
I heard the female sigh in disappointment, "Your name is Link."  
  
"Link." I repeated. The name sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Link, do you remember what you came here for? Do you remember anyone? Anything?" the voice asked with concern.  
  
I rubbed my eyes. The light was painfully bright, "The tree. is dead. I have to help. the sacred stones."  
  
"You remember the sacred stones?" the female asked, with traces of hope detectable in her every syllable.  
  
I nodded a little, but soon felt dizzy again, so I stopped, "Three of them. had to get them to the Temple of. Temple of."  
  
A few tears of anguish ran down my cheeks. I couldn't remember the name of the Temple. or many other things for that matter.  
  
"The Temple of Time," the voice finished, sounding a little happy.  
  
Suddenly, I felt one of the barricades in my mind go down and memories of different people flooded my thoughts, "I remember people. Saria. Mido. Impa."  
  
"Do you remember Princess Zelda?" the voice suddenly asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Not that well."  
  
"Oh," the voice replied, seeming disappointed.  
  
I wondered why the person would be upset that I didn't remember the princess, but then waving the thought aside, I smiled, "Where's Navi?"  
  
Through all the white light, I saw a small blue light rise, but then go down again.  
  
I saw the figure stand up, "Link, we have to go our own ways now. You're going to return to the Temple of Time and you will meet someone there who will explain everything."  
  
"Don't leave." I said, reaching out for her again.  
  
"I'm sorry Link. I have to. And so must you. We can't seek refuge in here for long. We'll soon be found," the voice replied, sounding even more upset than before.  
  
Slowly, I sat up, "Wait."  
  
The female sat beside me and took my hand again, "I know you don't remember me, Link, but I have to say this."  
  
"You can say anything to me. I can keep secrets," I replied with confidence.  
  
"It isn't a secret sort of thing," the voice replied.  
  
"Tell me," I told her.  
  
"I know you don't remember me, but I have to tell you, I love you," the voice said.  
  
My eyes were getting used to the brightness and I could see more than just silhouettes now. I could see a blurred image of her face as she carefully hugged me.  
  
"Goodbye Link," she said to me.  
  
"Will we meet again?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, "Of course you will. I will guide you whenever you need help."  
  
"I'll remember that," I said, smiling, "I want to thank you for helping me remember as much as I have."  
  
"It's was good to know I helped," the voice replied.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
"Bye," the voice replied and I felt a warp surround me and take me away from the Temple of Light and away from the stranger that had helped me, "Thank you."  
  
A/N: Well, if anyone couldn't figure out who the other person was, they ought to smash their head on a sharp rock until they die. Oh yeah. I might write another chapter to this. [the other person was Zelda btw] 


	2. Cruel Fate

****

Title: Cruel Fate

****

Rating: G

****

Summary: The continuation of "Link's Awakening" (well duh, it's like the second chapter). Link and Zelda meet in the Temple of Time…

****

Warnings: I don't think there are any, actually…

A/N: Hi again! This is to those nice reviewers that asked me to write another chapter to this (well, two or three of you, but hey). Even though the first chapter was through Link's point of view, this is through Zelda's point of view. I hope this is as good as the first chapter… 

Oh, Triforce, be with me… it is time… Link… he has saved all the sages… freed their souls… except one. No temple of any sort can free me from these feelings… slaying any number of deadly beasts would not sway this emotion. Oh, Mother, why did you have to leave me? I need to talk… to someone… but there's no one there. Except Link. Yes. I must face these feelings. Oh, can I? Can I tell him what I feel, tell him that it was I that he met with in the Temple of Light, without revealing the fact that I… I lied to him? Forgive me Nayru, I only did it to protect myself… yet, I feel so guilty… so selfish. He is going to come here… I stand here, in the Temple of Time. Waiting. In this disguise. This pitiful disguise that I have donned to guide Link. I love this place. The balmy music that echoes within these chambers… that touches my spirit…. No, here he comes. I sense the break in aura. I wonder why I cursed these gift when I was young… strange or not, my gift is good… it is helpful… if I hadn't received that message from the Goddesses seven years ago… I would be… dead. Link too. Everyone would be gone. 

"Link…" I say suddenly. It seems that I have split into two people. One who does nothing but think and one that is in touch with the physical environment. I hadn't completely noticed Link had arrived until just then.

"Link… I'm so glad that you're safe," I say, walking towards him. I want to hold him. To kiss him. Yet, I know I can't. It's against… what is it against? My morals? No. My morals are to be open to people about how I feel… but I can't… 

"Sheik…" Link says slowly.

I almost don't recognize the name he calls me. I am Zelda. Not Sheik. Yet… my lies…

"Oh Link," I cry, grabbing his hand, a few tears falling down my eyes.

I feel him flinch. But how can I blame him. He thinks I am Sheik. A male. Cursed Fate. I must reveal to him the truth behind my lies… 

"Link… you must listen to me…" I tell him, letting go of his hand.

"Yes?" he asks.

I feel the color drain from my face, "Link… I've been lying to you… I am not really a male Sheikah named Sheik…"

I see that surprise in his eyes… I wonder if he is going to hate me…

"It is I… Princess Zelda," I finally choke out, revealing my true self.

His eyes are impossible to read now. But I sense he feels shock… yet… happiness? He is happy that I am safe… and… no. I was afraid of this… he feels angry.

"Link… please understand…" I begin.

"Zelda!" he cuts me off.

His bitter tone slices my soul like a blade would my skin. I feel my soul bleeding… more tears leak from my eyes.

"I…I had to hide… Ganondorf… he would have found me…" I reason.

He says nothing. Just stares into my own eyes. Those eyes… the brilliant blue pools that I have learned to love… the very same ones pierce my heart this very moment.

"Link…" I begin to beg.

"Wait…" he cuts me off yet again.

I look at him this time. He doesn't look angry anymore and his eyes… they show understanding. I blush. Those eyes let me read his very heart and soul.

"Were you the one…?" he asks, "In the Temple of Light, when I woke up?" Oh, heavens help me… the color has returned to my face. I can feel the heat radiating from it. By the look in his eyes, he has noticed it.

"You were…" he says. He doesn't seem surprised. My heart misses several beats. Could he…? Could it be possible that Link would… return my feelings…?

"Yes," I admit. Though, he already knew.

"I was hoping so," he said softly.

"What?" I ask.

He smiled, "I was hoping it was you who said she loved me."

"Why?" I asked. I knew that I probably already knew the answer to that. I just… I wanted to hear him say it.

"I love you," he whispered.

I run into his arms. What a strange feeling. I'm crying, laughing. I feel so happy. Perhaps a little _too_ happy. All caution is thrown to the wind as we gently kiss.

That was my biggest mistake.

I can hear Ganondorf's sadistic laugh echoing through the sacred chambers of the temple. He is saying… that he knew I would finally drop my guard. 

For a moment, I wonder what he means… OH DIN! I only realize now… I'm no longer in my disguise.

"Take these," I say to Link, giving him some arrows, "They are light arrows. Use these to aid you to kill pure evil."

He catches them and looks at me.

"I love you," I whisper.

He replies the same.

I gasp as I see a wall of purple glass materialize in between us. I begin to panic as I realize that I'm being trapped! It looks like a giant purple rupee… and I'm inside! 

I see Link trying to break it open, but it carries me into the air… I only then realize that there is no more air in the giant gem and the last thing I know before my world turns black is the ceiling as my eyes roll heavenwards.

A/N: There you go. I don't know if I'm going to write any further than this. Only if I get enough people reviewing, asking me to (I am not going to tell you the number of reviews I'm waiting for, because that's cheap) but anyways, have fun and I'll see you later (if you read any of my other fics… I recommend Stay Forever!! =D) ^.~


End file.
